If They Hurt You,They Hurt Me Too
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Finn Hudson is a fighter. But his life is changing rather quickly, there's bullying and other obstacles that come in with Having a disabilty. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both face the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too **

**Finn Hudson is a fighter. But bullying is getting worse as he gets older. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both fade the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendship. **

**Hello guys! Second Glee story ever! I'm still working on my other one so don't worry, but I had this idea last night and had to give it a try, hope it doesn't suck, this story actually hits close to home so I hope I do it justice. **

**I don't own Glee! **

**Chapter 1: **

He's 10 now. He's gotten taller over the summer which adds up to his confidence, not that he lacks of any, but the last years of school haven't been easy and he's only in the fifth grade.

"Finn honey!" Carole's voice echoes in his mind. She's heading to his room to make sure he's up already. "Good morning baby"

"Hi mom" he gives her his trademark smirk, even though he's sleepy.

"First day of school. You don't want to be late" oh right, he's gong to a new school, a public one since Carole doesn't have enough money to pay a private education anymore. See, he had an scholarship but lost it to some kid that needed it more than he did,he had only been there a year or so, his mom had previously had him homeschooled because she really, well was so worried about him, Finn really didn't care, he hated private school, he hated uniforms and such formal people. Maybe public school will be okay. He knows his mom is freaking out about it because, well his mom freaks out about everything, but he's heard rumors about bullying in public schools, still it can't be much different than his previous experiences. Even in private school where everyone seem to be a bit different, Finn didn't feel comfortable because he didn't have that many friends. His best friend was actually his uncle will, he was more like a father to him, since he barely saw his. His parents had been divorced since Finn had been a baby, his dad did send money and stuff but he barely made an appearance. Nope, his uncle will was his only male role model and he was pretty awesome. The only reason he was even excited about going to McKinley was because Will was a middle school teacher there. His uncle will was actually coming over to pick him up. Puck, his big brother, whose real name was Noah went to Mckinley and he was 13 years old. He was a proud teenager and kind of a punk so even if he was in seventh grade, Finn was excited about being around Puck, maybe he could toughen him up a bit. Finn's room is downstairs on his request, he didn't want to make his mom nervous about the stairs since he'd already had his share of accidents.

"Hi uncle will!" Finn opens the door to find his uncle with a bright smile.

"Hey buddy, ready for school?"

"He hasn't even had breakfast yet" Carole came behind Finn.

"But I'm not hungry" Finn turns to his uncle. He shrugs.

"Come on, I've bought muffins, since today is a big day" Carole's tone makes Finn feel a bit ashamed so he sits to eat. Puck comes down a moment later.

"Oh cool muffins!" Puck is sort of oblivious to Will's presence until he snorts. "Oh hey uncle Will"

"Good morning to you too Puck" Finn had to smile at his uncle's clear annoyance.

"So you ready to face real life baby brother?" Puck hits Finn's head slightly as he takes another bite of his muffin.

"I guess" Finn isn't sure if he really wants this.

"Don't worry baby, you'll do great" Carole kisses Finn's forehead. Once they are done with breakfast, the kids are ready to go. Puck usually takes the bus, but he could use the free ride. Will has a small car, instead of Carole's van so it's a bit harder for Finn to maneuver his crutches to the back. Oh right, he uses crutches because he hates wheelchairs, they make him feel helpless, he doesn't have a lot of mobility in his hands if he uses crutches, well, canadian crutches, not the ones that you use when you break a leg, because, he didn't break one or anything. He's always been like this. Up until he was seven and he had this massive surgery, he couldn't really walk ion his own, he can now, walk by holding on to stuff or even on his own if distances aren't long.

They are here. Uncle Will decides its better to leave the park by the front and just leave it there so he can walk Finn to class. Finn takes a moment to see all the kids and their parents entering the school. He takes a deep breath.

"Thanks for the ride uncle will" puck is cllmbing off the car. "See you later" puck is worried about Finn. He loves his baby brother. "Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

"Nah, I'll be okay with uncle will" Finn smirks. In truth, he doesn't want Pucks first day to be weird because he's walking him as if he was 5.

"So just remember to be nice" will says as he swings Finn's bag over his shoulder. "And I'm sure you'll make fiends in no time" Finn smiles but quickly looks down at his feet. He's focused on the task of just waking. His hands are almost white from pressing onto the handles of the crutches. He's nervous.

"Will" a young woman says from behind them.

"Oh hi Emma" Finn notices how will's voice changes slightly when he sees her. "Ready for our first day?"

"Sure" Emma smiles down at Finn. "So this is your nephew?"

"Yeah this is Finn, Finn this is Miss Pillsbury, we work together."

"Hi" Finn balances his left crutch to extend a hand. "Nice to meet you" Emma shakes it.

"You too Finn, I hope you are ready for school?"

"I guess" Finn says. Silence. "Hey uncle will, I Think I should go to class"

"Right, we don't want you to be late," will pats him on the back "see you at lunch Emma" he winks at her and she melts. Finn feels sort of awkward.

"So" they continue on their way to the classroom. "You and Miss.. You like her?"

"She's very nice" will says. He isn't rushing with Emma,lord knows that his latest relationship had not ended well. His marriage had been over six months prior. Terry had cheated on him and it had left him crushed. "We are taking things slow"

"Will" Finn's teacher is waiting by the door. She smiles at him warmly. "And you must be Finn"

"Hey Rosie" will was sure to place Finn with the nicest person he knew to make the transition easier. "Finn, this is miss Sanchez"

"Hi" Finn smiles and glances way over the woman to spot the other kids already in the classroom.

"Here" will hands Finn his bag. He puts skillfully places it on his back, well a man has to have tricks. "So, there you are Rosie, take care of my boy for me?"

"Of course will" the bell is going off and will has to hurry to his own class. Finn waves goodbye and tells him he'll be fine.

"Shall we?" The teacher moves so they can enter the class room. Kids are loud but not too much. He's examining them closely. The teacher asks him to sit, there's not many seats left. Except for a couple at the back. He moves on there. It appears no one has even made the Effort to notice him.

And so it begins.

* * *

**Ok so this set up chapter is done! What do you think? Next chapter, a certain moon eyed girl catches his attention and the kids have to introduce themselves. **


	2. Chapter 2

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too **

**Finn Hudson is a fighter. But bullying is getting worse as he gets older. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both fade the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendshipMm**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks so much for the follows, favs, etc. **

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter 2:**

He felt as if everyone was staring at him, people did stare at him a lot. He was used to it, but he's somehow nervous about this. "You can do it from your seat if you want to, Finn" Miss Sanchez says. No. If everyone is going to the front, he's too. Thankfully he's not the first one to go there. This girl, Rachel had gone before him. She seems really nice.

"Hi" Finn is holding on to his handles. He does that when he's nervous. "I'm Finn Hudson and I'm ten, I love video games and sports, specially football and hockey, and I have one brother"

That's it. There's not much to say about him. He also loves singing but not a lot of people know that.

"Hi Finn" Rachel comes up to him once he's seated and everyone has clapped. "I'm Rachel"

"Yeah hi" he's shy by default. Her eyes catch his attention though. "Nice to meet you Rachel" she's smiling and slips into the seat next to him.

It's time for lunch and he's getting tired. Distances are really long, but he doesn't complain or his mom would make him use a wheelchair and he hates it. He goes to the Playground And finds a couple tables. He seats alone at lunch. Everyone pretty much ran out the door the minute the bell rang anyway. He spots his uncle will having lunch with some other teachers and prays he doesn't come over. He loves his uncle but he wants to be able to make friends on his own and how is he going to do that if they see him with a teacher. Instead it's Puck who comes over. He asks how he's doing and Puck knows he's tired, still Finn is so stubborn.

"Finn?" A familiar voice calls behind Puck. "Oh hi,I'm Rachel" it's Rachel And she's not alone. Some other kids are with her, Kurt and Mercedes and a girl named Tina.

"Are you fiends with Finn?" Rachel asks.

"I'm his brother, Puck"

"We were wondering if we could sit with you Finn?" Kurt's voice is low.

"Sure" Puck is the one to answer as he stands up and winks at his brother. "Have fun" Mercedes and the others take a seat around Finn.

"Is that his real name?" Mercedes asks Finn.

"What?" Finn asks. "Oh well no, everyone has been calling him Puck forever, it was his first word, his name is Noah." his new found friends seem really interested.

"Cool!" Tina smiles.

"So Finn, how do you like school so far?" Kurt begins. "I've heard you were always homeschooled"

"Yeah and I was in a private school last year but my mom couldn't really pay for it anymore so my Uncle Will said it would be good for me to come here"

"Oh right, Mr Shue is your uncle, that's so amazing!" This kid Kurt really knew a lot about him.

"He's so nice! Rachel pips in.

"Yeah and he's such a good singer, he couches my brother's glee club" Mercedes says with a smile.

"Do you sing Finn?" Rachel's eyes sort of sparkle. The others watch him. This is nice, he's never had someone offer to sit with him like this or not once ask about his disability the first moment they see him.

He's blushing. "Yes, like in the shower, a little, Puck is way better than me, he plays the guitar, I like drums. "

"We all love to sing too!" Kurt is way too excited. "You might have to show us someday"

They have barely eaten as they engulf into talking music, Kurt and Rachel love musicals and hope they are on Broadway one day, Mercedes and Tina like more of the classics. Finn smiles as the thee of them roll their eyes at Rachel who seems to like to talk about herself, a lot.

Lunch is over before they know it and they have to go to class, they didn't even go outside to recess. Back at his private school, Finn used to love and sit to watch the other kids play, it was like a religion or something. "Come on, lets go back to class" Rachel ushers the others. They all turn to Finn, he's back on his feet and teddy to join them a moment later. Miss Sanchez is thrilled to see the five kids together. It is all starting to work out.

* * *

After school, Rachel introduces Finn to her two dads, they give him a look he knows too well, "nice to meet you"

"Of course Finn, it's really good to meet you" one of them say.

When they get home, Finn is way to exhausted,so he collapses on the bed before his physical therapy Carole is working, so Will makes dinner. Susan, his therapist comes over and he gushes to her about Rachel and his new friends, Susan is one of Carole's friends. She really loves Finn and she's excited about school. Excited for him.

"Finn?" Carole sees her sons light on when she comes home. "Hey mister, you should be sleeping"

"I know" Finn says.

"Uncle will says you had a great first day" Carole is sitting next to him on the bed. "Made some new friends?"

"Yeah, they are all really nice" Finn is giving her a half smile. "Specially this girl Rachel"

"Oh a girl" Carole teases. "Is she pretty?"

"I guess" Finn shrugs as he rubs his eyes. He had not thought of that, he wasn't really into girls yet.

"You better get some sleep, you have a pretty big day tomorrow"

And yeah, for the first time, Finn is excited about the next day.

**Okay so what did you think? I promise next chapter will be longer! Next, Puck stands up for Finn, Christopher comes back into the picture and Finn gets hurt, opens up to Rachel. **

**Please tell me what you thought! Reviews** **make a writer smile! **


	3. Chapter 3

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too**

**Finn Hudson is a fighter. But bullying is getting worse as he gets older. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both fade the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendship. **

**Back with another chapter! I'm so glad people are liking this! Thank you guys so much! **

**I don't own Glee, just words! **

**Chapter 3: **

Finn liked when Puck's friends came over to the house. Mike, Artie and Quinn were all really nice to him.

"Hey kiddo, how's school? I heard you have a bunch of new friends" Quinn smiles as Puck orders a pizza for them and get ready to watch a movie.

"Yeah, they're all really nice, and specially this girl"

"Oh tell me all about it" even though Quinn was 13, she was already into boys, more like into Puck.

"Well her name is Rachel, she's like really weird, but in a good way you know. She always waits for me after lunch and stuff." Quinn smirks.

"I think she likes you"

"See I told you!" Puck puts in.

Finn groans. "But, I don't like girls like that!"

"Well she likes boys like that, girls are way more mature than boys" Quinn says. "Just wait and see"

"Hey guys, so I heard some people from school are at the bowiling ally, you guys want to go?" Artie is sitting at the kitchen table with Quinn and Finn.

"Dude, I just ordered the pizza"

"No you didn't" Finn glances at Puck holding the phone.

"Aww come on Puck, lets go!" Mike begs. It's a school day, it's not a good idea but Puck knows Carole won't come home until later. Just a few games wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Fine, lets go" thankfully, they have Mike who has enough money for a cab.

"There's left overs on the fridge" Puck tells Finn.

"Umm.. Can I come?" Finn almost never hangs out with Puck outside the house. He's too over protective of his little brother.

"You want to come bowling?" Artie asks. Puck glares at him.

"Please" Finn's puppy eyes do the trick on Quinn.

"Ok, but if you say something about this to mom.."

"I promise I won't"

And so they go. Puck isn't so sure about this.

"Hey Hudson!" Dave Karofsky snaps as soon as they get there. He's a bit older than Puck, but he's always trying to get on his nerves. "I didn't think you'd show up!"

"Well, I'm here now" Puck snorts. Dave shots Finn a glare. "How about we play?" Quinn tells Finn to go seat while they all go get their shoes.

Finn watches. It's all he ever does at bowling, although there was this one time, Uncle Will invited him and he actually bowled. Puck has practiced with him too.

"Puck" Finn says when his brother comes to tie his shoes. "Can I try?"

Finn can see his brother isn't sure. He glances over at the other kids. He knows Dave can be quite of the problem, he's uncomfortable around Finn.

"Sure" Puck can see how Finn's eyes light up. "But just one"

And he does. He stands the best he can and manages to balance one of his crotches, so he has one free hand. He does it, quite good actually.

"Good job buddy" Quinn and Puck high five him. Mike and Artie clap.

"Aww now don't tell me you let your little brother play for you, what do want? For me to feel sorry for you?"

"Dave" one of his friends say. He shushes them.

"Back off Dave" Puck steps in front of Finn. "You have a problem with him?"

"Yeah and you play dirty Hudson, not even you're cripple brother can make you win, because you are a looser"

Cripple. Oh that hurt.

"What did you just called him?" Dave was way taller than Puck but that didn't stop him. He was on top of him the next second.

Then all hell broke lose. The manager came a moment later and warned ban both of them if they didn't stop. Puck had already a punch in the eye.

Carole's reaction was the one expected, of course she found out from one of her friends at work Puck had gotten into another fight.

"I don't know what to do with you anymore Noah, do you enjoy doing this to yourself"

"He insulted Finn! He called him a cripple, you wanted me to just stand there and let him.."

"I don't care Puck!" But she did care. "You shouldn't even be there on a school night!" Finn listened to the rant from his room. All the good of the week was starting to be clouded by yet another argument. One that involved him.

* * *

He is awfully quiet the next day. Puck wasn't even mad at him, but he didn't want to push it.

"Hey Finn" Rachel comes looking for him as soon as she gets to school. "Did you finish that math homework?"

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?" How did she know? "Are you okay?"

"Puck got into a fight yesterday" they are walking to class but Finn stares at his feet.

"Is he Okay?"

"Yeah, but I feel so... He got into the fight because of me" Rachel stops walking. So he tells her what had happened. At the word cripple, Rachel flinches.

"Finn, of course it wasn't your fault! That boy doesn't know what he's talking about and he has no education at all!"

"Maybe he has a point" they have now reached the classroom. She doesn't say anything else.

* * *

You know that saying about how if you are mad, nothing works out, well, this happened to Finn at lunch time, he was walking through the halls, the floor was a bit slippery And he wasn't thinking, he's right crutch slips and he tumbles down ahead, his neck snaps backwards and its all he remembers before everything goes black.

He blinks a couple times to adjust to the light. He's in a bed, the with the school nurse. Rachel is on the chair next to him, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina are there too.

"What happened?" Finn rubs his head.

"You fell" Mercedes tells him. "Kurt and I found you."

"You hit your head" Kurt adds. "Your mom is on her way"

"I'm going to put in on a complaint, I can't believe they are not careful with he floor." Finn smiles. Rachel has gone into crazy mode.

"Nah, it's fine, it was all me, I wasn't looking"

"Still" Rachel takes his hand. "I'm going to tell principal Figgins."

Carole gets there soon enough and also will and Puck are there too. Carole smiles though when she sees Finn surrounded by so many kids.

He doesn't go to school the next day because he's still a bit dizzy, maybe Carole is overreacting. She stays home all day.

"Hello Mrs Hudson" it's Rachel Berry, one of Finn's friends. The girl he says he doesn't like. Carole isn't sure if she should tell the little girl her last name isn't Hudson, but she decides against it.

"Hello, you're Rachel aren't you?" The girl nods.

"I've come to bing Finn his homework, plus some noodle soup" Rachel knows he's not that kind of sick, but she didn't know what to bring him in this case. "I do hope he's feeling better"

"Yes, thank you sweetie, come in, I'll tell him you're here. Honey! Your friend Rachel is here!"

What? Rachel? "Oh hi" she enters Finn's room. He's in his bed reading. He has a bandage around his head but it's nothing too serious. "How are feeling?"

"Hey" he puts his book away. "What are you doing here?"

"I've brought you some soup, and homework, we don't have a lot but I figured I could help you, since, you're not feeling so well."

"I'll be fine," he shrugs as she sits next to him on the bed. "This happens more than you think, " he smiles. That half smile that makes Rachel feel funny " I don't even feel them anymore" Rachel smiles. He knows there's something in her mind. "You can ask me, you know?"

"What?"

"Whatever you want" Rachel bits her lip. She does that when she's nervous.

"What are you reading?"

That smile again. " I don't read much, but uncle will got me all the Harry Potter books and I really like them."

"Oh I love Harry!" Rachel claps her hands. "What book are you on?"

"The third one"

"That's the best one! The fourth gets a little scary though

"Maybe you could read it with me then" Rachel blushes, and Finn does too. "Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"You can ask me about, you know why I'm.."

"What happened to you?" It's finally out.

"I don't really know, I was born like this. Something about my head not getting enough oxygen when I was born"

"Oh" Rachel isn't sure of what to say.

"They told my mom I wasn't going to walk though, and I do" Rachel can sense the pride in his voice.

"Yes you do" Rachel takes his hand like the day before. And Finn feels safe.

* * *

**So yeah, Christopher doesn't come back just yet. I just wanted to focus a bit more on Finchel first. Next, Finn has his friends over and they play the bottle game. Will Finchel kiss? **


	4. Chapter 4

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too**

**Finn Hudson is a fighter. But bullying is getting worse as he gets older. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both fade the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendship.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for waiting so long to update! I'm so glad everyone is liking this twist of the Finchel love story! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! I really liked how it turned out! **

**I don't own Glee! Forever loving C-Mont! **

**Chapter 4: **

So, here's the thing about the bottle game with a bunch of ten year old. It's all innocent until you have them playing dares like its nobody's business. It's Friday afternoon and to tell you the truth, Finn is glad he already went back to school. He missed his friends.

"I dare you to kiss the person in front of you" Mercedes dares Rachel and she's instantly red. She's not really going to kiss him like grownups do, is she? It's Finn and she begins to freak out.

"Can't we just watch a movie?" Finn is annoyed by this game. It's just a girls game and besides from Kurt, he's the only boy there. Now that he thinks about it, Kurt is the most excited to play it.

"No!" Mercedes and Kurt say in unison. Tina just laughs at Finn's indignant face. "It's the game and Rachel has to kiss you!" Finn is with his back to the foot of the bed. Rachel is utterly nervous.

"Fine" Rachel Berry will not be called a coward. She leans forward to kiss his cheek. Finn makes this weird face. He's not trying to hurt Rachel but she pulls away. "What's wrong?"

"Just do it!" Kurt pushes in.

"It's fine, just do it" and she does. She kisses his cheek. She's not wiling to go any further than that. And then their friends begin pushing again. Finn begins to get all sweaty. He sure likes Rachel but its not like his thinking about girls like that yet, and still, Rachel makes him really nervous.

"Guys?" Carole opens the door just as Rachel is about to really kiss Finn. She stops cold, all the kids turn tomato red.

"Hey mom. We're just.."

"It's an innocent game.."

Carole wasn't really expecting this but she only smiles and closes the door behind her.

"So what about that movie?" Mercedes is incredibly embarrassed but not as much as Finn.

Carole meets her brother at the kitchen. He's siping on some coffee. "What?" Will smiles.

"I'm so glad Finn has friends. He really needs them."

"Yeah me too" there's something funny in Carole's voice and Will knows her too well.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"They were playing truth or dare" she's sounds sad.

"So?"

"Rachel was about to kiss Finn" Will's face is priceless.

"You..." He's cracking up.

"Shut up Will!" Carole throws a napkin at him "it's not funny!"

"Sis, he's ten... And frankly, he's Finn, so I wouldn't worry.."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carole glares at him as she sits next to him.

"Noting"

"He's my baby Will, I would have expected this from Puck, but Finn.."

There's a knock on the door.

"Christopher.." There stood her ex husband. The man barely showed up to any important event to the kids's lives. He'd made his choice long ago. It had been every man for himself.

"What are you doing here?" Will snares.

"I came by for a visit." He doesn't seem drunk or anything but Carole has to fight the urge to slap him. "Where are my boys?"

"You better go Chris, I'm serious..." Will isn't playing games. He and Christopher used to be best friends in school and he actually introduced Him to Carole. Everything seemed okay until he joined the army. He'd called Will a coward for not joining and had left Carole pregnant with Puck, they had gotten married before he went on his first tour. When he got back only 3 months later, everything seemed okay. And then it wasn't. Will knew his friend had changed. Still he decided to support him when he had began drinking because they were just 19 at the time and fresh out of highschool.

Then came Finn and Christopher changed completely. It wasn't like he didn't love Finn but his sons disability had shaken a nerve in Christopher, even to the point that Will had to move in with them to care for the kids.

Then one day, she had just packed up the kids and moved in with her parents. He had gone off to some Texan town and didn't hear from him in over six months. The day he returned to Lima, she asked for a divorce.

"Puck is out with his friends and Finn... He has some friends over" Carole's revelation wasn't ignored.

"Finn has fiends.."

"Don't look so surprised. He's an awesome kid" will is beginning to get even angrier.

"Dad?" Finn is staring at them from his room. He and his friends had become hungry and they figured they could ask Carole to take them to get pizza. But they seem to ignore him.

"What is it Finn?" Tina asks. Finn seems pale. More than usual.

"My dad" Finn is holding on to his single crutch. "He's here" he hasn't told them much about his dad. There's not much to tell.

"Man.." Mercedes flinches. The kids stare at Finn because they are not sure what to tell him. He suddenly opens the door.

"Finn" Carole'a voice is a whisper. Christopher smiles at him.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" The bandage on his head is still there. "How about you introduce me to your friends.." The kids all look at Finn as he moves away from the door.

"Hello sir, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"My name is Mercedes" she extends her hand to shake.

"I'm Tina" each child comes forward. Everyone but Rachel. She can see Finn is extremely tense.

"And who are you little lady?" Rachel is quiet.

"My name is Rachel Berry" she doesn't come forward. "I don't think we are hungry anymore, lets just go back and watch the movie." She holds his hand.

"It's okay buddy, just come here and give me a hug, I have to get going anyways, I'll come by Sunday though, I have good news to tell you and Puck"

"Okay" He squeezes Rachel's hand as he walks over to Christopher. "See you soon dad"

Puck doesn't see his dad tough, and he is not too upset about it. Just like Finn, he barley knows the man, and frankly, Puck is well aware about how his dad reacts to Finn, it's kind of pathetic. And of course, his dad never shows up.

* * *

Over the next few days after school, Finn and Rachel stay late with Will. He's a glee club teacher, pretty good for Broadway if you asked Finn And Rachel's been wanting a lesson from him forever, but she was too shy to even ask. They are over at the highschool choir room. And it's so big and so important for both of them.

"Why don't you sing with Finn, Rachel?" Will smirks. "He's pretty good too, I'm sure your voices will sound great together."

"I don't know uncle Will, I'm pretty bad"

"You're not" Rachel assures him. "You have a voice with a lot of potential, it just needs to be more mature for you to see what your true voice sounds like and that won't happen until you're at least fourteen, but it has never harmed anyone to practice"

Finn blushes. "How do you even know I'm good? You've never heard me sing."

"No, but you're uncle has" Rachel sits on the chair next to Finn. "And I trust him"

"You're just saying that because.."

"She's right Finn, you do have a great voice" Will is really eager.

He's anxious. Rachel makes him feel like that. It's like when his with his dad, but with Rachel, he doesn't feel ashamed. He once heard his dad talk to some people about him and that really hurt, he has never told anyone this, not even will or Carole. So he is cautious around his dad, but with Rachel, he can just be himself,

"I picked out one of your favorites" will hands them the musical sheet. Rachel winks at Finn.

**_Rachel;_**

**_You've got a friend in me _**

**_You've got a friend in me _**

**_When the road looks rough ahead _**

**_And you're miles and miles _**

**_from your nice warm bed _**

**_You just remember what _**

**_your old pal said _**

**_Boy, you've got a friend in me _**

**_Yeah, you've got a friend in me _**

**_Finn:_**

**_You've got a friend in me _**

**_You've got a friend in me _**

**_If you got troubles _**

**_I got them too _**

**_There isn't anything _**

**_I wouldn't do for you _**

**_We stick together, we _**

**_can see it through _**

**_Cause you've got a friend in me _**

**_Yeah, you've got a friend in me _**

**_Rachel: _**

**_Some other folks might _**

**_be a little bit smarter _**

**_than I am _**

**_Bigger and stronger too _**

**_Maybe _**

**_But none of them _**

**_Will ever love you _**

**_The way I do _**

**_It's me and you, boy _**

**_Finn and Rachel: _**

**_And as the years go by, _**

**_Our friendship will never die _**

**_You're gonna see it's our destiny _**

**_You've got a friend in me _**

**_You've got a friend in me _**

**_Yea You've got a friend in me._**

* * *

**So what did you think guys! Did you liked the why I introduced Christopher? I know form personal experience how parents tend to deal with children with a disability and although I really think they all love their children, some people just have a harder dealing with how they feel when something like this happens. And also, there's no doubt Christopher loves Finn, but Finn is also insecure about his dad because he hasn't really done anything to show him otherwise because he's always walking away. **

**How cute is little Finchel singing a duet? And we'll see more of Christopher when he tells the kids his big secret. Plus Finn and Rachel talk more about what happened between Finn and his dad!**

**Thanks again for the amazing support guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too**

**Finn Hudson is a fighter. But bullying is getting worse as he gets older. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both fade the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendship.**

**A/N: urgh, sorry for taking so long to share this chapter with all of you, I do hope you like it! **

**I don't own Glee! For Cory! **

**Chapter 5: **

"You're getting married?" Puck almost spits all over Finn. They are in public, Christopher did this on propose because of Puck's usual reactions. Not that he knows him very well but still. "Why?"

Finn is just staring at his dad. He knows he's expected to say something. But he doesn't really want to.

"Puck.." His father says warningly.

"Does mom know?"

"No, I wanted to tell you boys first..I was hoping you would both me my best men."

"No way in hell" Puck isn't happy. He's no dumb. He wonders if maybe this woman has money and he wants to be able to pay his debts. His father is utterly surprised. "You don't have a good record when it comes to marriage dude."

"Noah, I'm your dad and this means a lot to me."

"Have you told her you've got kids?" Finn looks at his brother. "Told her about Finn?" Oh right, him.

"I have."

"What did you tell her?" Just as he's about to answer a blonde woman walks up to them.

"Good, honey, you're here." Christopher stands up to kiss her. Finn and Puck share a look. The woman seems like she's been taken out of those magazines her mom reads while Uncle Will rolls his eyes saying those ladies didn't have any self respect, whatever that means. "Guys, this is Linda" the woman smiles down at them.

"Hello boys, I've heard so much about you!" She's way to excited. And looks way to young. "Just me Puck"

"Noah" he's not gonna let her use that name.

Linda smiles. "Noah"

"I'm Finn" Finn reaches to shake the lady's hand. Puck wants to smack in the head.

"Yes, fearless Finn." She ruffles his hair. "Your daddy tells me you're really special" she's siting down next to Christopher, ordering just diet coke.

"Finn!" A familiar voice says excitedly. Rachel. She's here with her dads. After all, Lima is pretty small. She strides their way, shooting Linda an uneasy glance.

"Rach" he gives her a half smirk. He's really happy to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with my dads to get a well deserved price after my singing lessons." She smiles at Puck and the others. "Hello Noah" Rachel is one of the few people Puck allows to him by his real name. Mostly because she won't call him any other way. "Mr Hudson"

"Hi Rachel" Finn's dad says politely. "How are you?"

"Fine, thank you" Rachel is too well behaved and she doesn't dare to admit she doesn't like Christopher very much.

"This is my fiancé. Miss Ludlow" Puck almost chokes at the cheesy name. Rachel scrunches her nose unintentionally.

"Hi" Linda smiles. "Rachel,right? Are you friends with Finn?"

"We go to school together" Finn says proudly.

"Yes." Rachel kinda blushes by the way Finn talks about her. "So? You want to come and say hi to my dads?"

"Sure" Finn turns to Christopher who nods. Rachel hands him his crutches and trails beside him slowly.

"Finn" Hiram and Leroy Berry are so nice. His mom actually knew them even before Finn went to school with their daughter. "Hello my boy, how are you? Join us, join us"

"Thanks" Finn sits on the edge of the seat, Rachel on he other side. "Enjoying your weekend Finn?"

"I guess" he shrugs. "I don't see my dad much so I guess it's okay" Rachel shoots her dad a glance.

"So who's that lady he's with?" Hiram asks. He clearly didn't get the hint.

"He says he's gonna marry her" Rachel can sense Finn is disappointed.

Later when they return home, Puck is in the worse mood. Not even having his grandparents there makes him feel better.

"I always knew that boy was bad news" William, Carole's dad says. "He was a bad influence on will"

"And you married him, and now he's going to go and marry someone else!" Her mom says indignantly.

Carole is equally distraught by the news but says nothing and settles by listening to her parents ramble non stop. She wonders how her ex will be able to support someone like Linda Ludlow who her teen describes as a plastic Barbie. Puck is soon out of the door. He says he'll be going for a walk. Finn is not sure how he feels though, his dad is barley one to him and Puck, and what if he ends up having more kids?

He's extremely emotional but often tends not to talk about things that bother him because he doesn't want to cause Carole more trouble. Instead he listens to music. He's really into old music, the one his uncle will is used to. He sings along. As loud as he can, it's the only way for him to release stress.

He receives a call from Rachel who is really worried about him. She asks him about his mom. Finn is sure Carole isn't happy. She won't say anything though. They talk a lot. Finn admits to Rachel that he feels his dad is ashamed of him, or feels way to sorry he's not normal. He tells her about the way he heard him talk to his friends about him. For the most part, Christopher had admitted he felt sorry for Carole, for having to deal with him, he said Finn would never be able to live alone and be independent. He's crying, and trough his silent tears he can listen to Rachel saying he'll grow up to do amazing things, more because he's special.

"Finn?" His grandpa is at the door. "Are you alright?" Finn smiles and promises Rachel he'll call her back.

"Yeah" Finn sniffs. "I'm fine"

"I'm certainly hoping those tears aren't for what happened today" his grandpa is one of the most amazing people Finn knows. He takes a seat next to him on the bed.

"I don't know, I was just talking to my friend"

"Rachel" William says kindly. "For all your mom has told me she sounds really nice"

"She's awesome, she confuses me sometimes but I guess that's because she's a girl." William genuinely laughs. And somehow he feels better.

He tells William about how much he actually enjoys school now. About how Kurt helps him with math and geography although there's constant eye roll from his new found friend. Mercedes is really good with clothes and she's always wearing all sorts of weird outfits. Tina is quiet and shy but Finn has a feeling she's smart and very kind. And then he talks about Rachel and he feels so funny. He likes her passion. She's always so keen to doing everything so perfect, and ever since he hangs out with her, his grades have gone up. She pushes him to be better.

His dad calls him and Puck a few times after the big announcement, his brother is still way to mad to even pick up the phone, that's not the case with Finn though because he's too kind and maybe naive. Rachel tells him off as she's not sure if she wants him to have a relationship with the man. Its not good for him to have all this expectations of the man he wants his dad to be, the man Finn hopes he was.

It's not until Finn is cold and distant one Monday that Rachel understands just how much Finn wishes his dad was different.

"Finn?" He's more distracted than usual. His eyes are puffy and red but he doesn't care. He's never been afraid of what people might think of him that way. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he refuses to look at her. They are in class and the teacher gets their attention. "I don't really want to talk right now okay?" And so she won't push it. At least not yet.

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking so long to update! What do you think happened to Finn? And what will Rachel do about it? Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too**

**Finn Hudson is a fighter. But bullying is getting worse as he gets older. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both fade the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendship.**

**A/N: thank you so much for all the support guys! I'm so glad youre all liking this version of Finchel. I might do a time jump soon to see how their relationship progresses**

**I don't own Glee! For Cory!**

**Chapter 6:**

And so weeks go by and Finn begins to forget, well not really, but he tries to not let whatever happened get to him but he still isn't talking that much to anyone anymore, not even Rachel. A new kid arrives at the school. Santana Lopez . She has just been transferred to Mckinley, it's really unusual because it's almost Christmas break but Santana seems okay. Mercedes invites her to sit with them. Finn would have of course but Mercedes beat him to it.

"So Santana…" Rachel begins her questions banter. "What do you like doing?"

"Well I don't have much free time. I love swimming though and cheerleading, I've always wanted to be one." Finn instantly thinks of Quinn, he has known her forever and for some reason she always talked about cheerleading like it was the way to win a throne or something. Santana then tells them her older sister is in High school and she's head cheerleader. So it must run in her family like him and Puck love music.

"Do you like music?" Kurt asks shyly. Finn is sure his friend is scared of this girl. She seems too intimating.

"I guess" Rachel and Kurt look at each other, sort of rolling their eyes. Finn smirks.

"What kind of music?" And so, Santana and Mercedes make an instant connection over the music they like. She says she doesn't like musicals much and Finn is sure he heard Rachel whisper something indignantly to Kurt.

"So what happened to you?" Santana is bold and direct but not really mean. Rachel shoots her a look. Finn is used to questions so he doesn't seem to care. "Are you sick or something?"

"Hey!" Rachel snaps. "He's not…!" Santana seems startled.

"It's okay, Rachel." Oh no it's not. "I just have this thing, my legs don't work right so I have to use those" He points at the crutches leaning against the wall. He smiles but Rachel just stares at her. "It's okay I guess, I'm used to it"

"Finn" Rachel says. "Lunch is over, let's go" if they don't hurry they'll miss the beginning of the lesson. Santana beats Rachel to her task of helping Finn. She's now really getting annoyed by Finn's actions and Santana who is new. She doesn't know how things work. She and Finn are a team. And so he and the others move over to the classroom. Miss Sanchez asks Santana to take a seat at the front where Finn sits. Rachel behind her. Finn talks to Santana a lot. He practically ignores Rachel, not that it's his intention but anyway.

* * *

Finn is way over his head. He barely looks at her. Rachel tries to get him to talk to her. He's been getting closer to Santana so Rachel is genuinely surprised When he does talk to her he says he will tell her if they get to sing a song. Because he needs to say he's sorry for ignoring her. Rachel wants to yell at him but she can't barely make out a word when he kisses her cheek. He invites her over. Rachel bits her lip as she closes the door behind Finn. He tosses his crutches to the floor and collapses on the bed. She wants to know what's gotten into him. She's mad at him for ignoring her for so long but she is not too ready to yell at him just yet. There's something about him that... Well she can't compete with that.

"Where's Noah?" Rachel Sits next to him on the bed. Rachel didn't see Puck much at school, but he had not been there when will brought them home.

"Probably out with his friends." Carole did her best to be home with her boys, but her shifts made it really hard and it wasn't like she could afford just work part time.

"Finn? You know you can talk to me, right?" She bits her lip. He pulls himself up to look straight at her. "I don't know if you're mad at me or something... Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't" he says rather quickly. "I know I haven't been really nice to you lately"

"True. Maybe it's because that girl Santana is more...less... Not like me"

"She's really nice. She says her grandpa was really sick once and hydrotherapy helped him so I have to tell my mom about it. "

"Oh well that's good, anything so you can get better and better right?" Why hadn't she thought of that? There's silence. Finn is looking up the ceiling thinking. Rachel stands there waiting.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I was...mad at you, well not really you but...It's my dad" She figured. He runs his hand trough his hair frustrated. Rachel somehow finds it incredibly cute. "He… he got married Rachel"

"What? I thought he was planning to" she's utterly surprised. "I thought he asked you to be his best man"

"Well, he didn't tell us anything, he just did." Finn has tears in his eyes and Rachel wants nothing more but to comfort him. This is exactly why Christopher gave her weird vibes when she met him. This is why she didn't trust him. But she felt so bad for Finn, this wasn't just some guy like the ones he´d told her Carole had dated. This was his dad and he had pushed him aside.

"I guess you were right." Finn admits sadly. "I just wanted… I thought maybe he had changed because he started to be all nice and paying attention to us, and… he seemed to care but all he did was hurt us. " Finn moves down to the floor and he stands a bit awkwardly, his legs shaking. His back is against the bed so it gives him support. His drum set is by the side of the bed, Rachel shivers when he kicks it. She didn't think he had so much strength. Rachel prays Will doesn't come into the room because of the loud bang.

Rachel is way too mature for her age but she's still a young child, she isn't anything like Finn though, he's always so nice and somehow innocent "Hey" he collapses. His back slides slowly and he is sitting on the floor. His face against his hands. "Finn, look at me" and he does. Her moon shaped eyes are deep and full of worry. His almond like ones are teary and bright. "It's okay to be mad, I don't know why your dad would do that but… you're not alone, you don't need him, you have so many people that care about you. "

"Like who? My mom? Shes my mom, she has to love me" he says grimly. That's a horrible thing for a ten year old to say. She shakes her head

"No, Noah and your uncle will, Mercedes and Kurt, Tina. We all love you Finn" she's ten and admitting she too loves him makes her uneasy. "Even Santana seems to..."

What comes out she didn't expect."Do you love me too Rach?" He gives her a boyish smile. "It's okay if you do, you know? But I don't think I deserve it cause I been acting so mean to you."

"I… of course I do. You're my best friend. And you're upset, but next time? Promise me you'll talk to me." And that's the end of it. They are far too young to understand just how deep their connection is, for now. It means finn will always have Rachel. "Do you have a song in mind?"

"I don't want to sing anymore." He admits. She seems so hurt because she had it all planed out, all but not the song. That was for him to chose. And then again she doesn't want to push him.

"Okay, what do you want to do then?" he smiles and pushes himself to his knees. Crawls over to the TV and pulls out a movie from one of the drawers, then he makes his way back to her. "We've watched this a million times. If you could learn math like you can learn the lines of a movie. You'd have better grades." She can't help but smile at his smirk.

"Please?" and so she obliges. He pulls himself up to his bed and she puts the movie on. "Thank you for always making me feel better Rach" She kisses his cheek quickly. And they both blush.

"Hey Rach, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you jealous of Santana?"

"She's nice and all but I think she's a bit rude. And why would I be jealous?I'm your best friend, right?"

"I don't know, are you?" Her face is priceless. "I'm kidding Rachel, you know you are."

**Awww how sweet is jealous Rachel?! And yay I wanted to bring Santana in. What did u think? Are you ready for a time jump? Or will we see more of Christopher soon? Carole might confront him... **

**Thank you so much for reading! And just to clarify, Artie, who is the same age chias Puck isn't in a wheelchair.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too**

**Finn Hudson is a fighter. But his life is changing rather quickly, there's bullying and other obstacles that come in with Having a disabilty. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both fade the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendship.**

**A/N :I've decided to make a time jump so we can see how the Finchel dynamic and relationship progresses. I want to apologyze for updating so late, please don't give up on the story, it's just school has been crazy and I haven't had time. I'm so so sorry. I do hope you like this new installment though its long to make up for the lack of updates on my part! **

**Thank you so much for the support and all the reviews, favs and follows, etc.**

**I don't own Glee! For Cory!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Three years later:**

This is getting way too real. They are going to the seventh grade. They are not little kids anymore. It's so crazy. They are almost high school students. Finn is more than used to school now. He's not really nervous about school so much. He knows Rachel and his other friends will be there. Including his new step brother, Kurt, who is also one of his best friends. It's kind of funny how things worked out. Carole and Burt had actually known each other since school but were barely noticeable for one another so they pursued other people, but since finding out Finn's dad had gotten married and moved to Florida with his new wife, Carole decided to finally accept Burt's offer on dating. They were not married yet of course, because it had not been long since Kurt had actually lost his mom but Kurt and his dad came to the house almost everday to have dinner so things seemed to be getting pretty serious.

Puck was now an all rebel and ladies man sixteen year old boy, who was now dating Quinn. He had perfected his guitar skills and now had a band with his friends. He and Artie, played guitar, Mike, sort of did back up vocals and frequently busted a move or two. He was really good. Finn was sometimes even invited to rehearsals where he could play drums. His singing had also gotten a lot better since his voice had almost changed completly now. Will had him and Rachel do duets and perform it for the neighbors.

"Just imagine by this time next year, we'll be almost in high school." Rachel says gripping her books close to her chest.

"Right. Almost" Mercedes groans next to her. "I want to go already so we can compete with other schools at Glee competitions, my brother won almost every year they had Finn's uncle as a teacher."

"I just hope we can survive this year without any drama" Kurt puts in. They all walk slow so Finn doesn't fall behind. His bag is not that heavy but he has gotten taller so his legs are a bit heavier. "Not that we don't love the drama." Santana rolls her eyes. She also can't wait for High school to get into her Cheerios uniform.

"Come on guys!" Tina is anxious but excited. "This is going to be a great year."

"Why are you so quiet?" Rachel asks Finn. He's focusing on looking down at the way he walks so he doesn't drag his feet. "Are you getting too tired?"

"See? I told you, you should use the wheelchair now Finn, we wouldn't have any problem with you getting so tired before school even starts." Kurt puts in. Rachel glares at him.

"I'm fine" Finn smiles wearily. "I just got to get used to these new crutches I guess."

"Here" Mercedes offers. "Give me your bag, It'll be easier, come on " Finn rolls his eyes. He slips his bag off his shoulders with a small movement of the crutches.

"Good morning kids" The teacher at the classroom glares at the small group. This is no Miss Sanchez or Mr. Rollins. The teachers they are used to. They haven't even realized it was so late, but no wonder the class was so quiet. "Come on now, we should be starting soon." Santana and Kurt walk in the front as the others follow. They all sit in the back.

"Good day all" the man says with a smile. "My name is Martin Cooper and I'll be your math teacher this year".Sweet lord, why math?

So the class begins. Thankfully this teacher only asks their names. Math is even worse in seventh grade. Puck was right.

"I'm a dead man." Finn mumbles when the class is over. "How am I going to remember all that he said about algebra?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you study." Rachel offers. "This is only the fist day, you'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah, right" they all sit together at lunch. Santana is quickly ushered away by some other girls and they let her go, it's not like she's forced to stay with them or anything.

"So you want to come over for dinner? My dads are cooking both meet lasagna and a veggies" oh yeah Rachel is a vegetarian. Finn really didn't understand where she came from about not wanting to eat meet.

"I can't." Her face instantly falls. "I've got a gig with puck and his band."

"On a Monday? Is your mom okay with that?"

"Actually, my grandma asked us to do it. It's for her and her friends old ladies club or something. You could come." He throws her a charming smile. "I really want you to." Rachel blushes.

"Oh not again with the playing for a bunch of well refined women, Puck knows nothing about that." Kurt says annoyed. "I can't believe your grandmother is paying you for that."

"You're just mad because Puck wouldn't let you sing." Finn throws a napkin at him.

"I would offer them more than you boys could." Kurt replies annoyed. "I know Broadway." And so did Finn, between Rachel and himself, Finn had been forced to learn all about Broadway. And he was sure his grandma would like that more than whatever Puck intended to sing. Then it hit him.

"Maybe we should all sing." The words left his mouth without thinking. It wasn't a lie that they had all become friends among other things, because of their love for music. Mercedes, Rachel and even Tina had awesome voices. Kurt as well, and he could, well just sway in the background.

"I'll do a song with Puck and all, and then we could all do something else, my grandma would really like that. She is always nagging uncle will about it anyways."

That did it for Kurt and the girls. Finn sometimes felt out of place since most of his friends were girls. Not that he minded. But he sometimes wished he could hang out with Puck and his friends more.

"I think we should do something from Wicked."

"What about Funny Girl?, I'm all In anything Barbara."

"What about Rent? Or maybe something by Whitney Houston?"

Finn would stare at Tina. She was quiet, maybe she too had an idea.

"You should tell them your idea." Finn whispers. Tina bits her lip.

"I really like Annie." True. Finn liked that one too.

"Maybe we should do Annie." Finn speaks.

"What?" Rachel turns to him. "Well that is.."

"And I know which song we could do." Finn winks at Rachel. "NYC." Rachel had two obsessions in life: New York and Barbara Streisand. Weird for a 12 year old, but Finn guessed it was because she had two dads.

* * *

Enough said Ellen was beyond excited when Finn told her about the second number they wanted to do. They had at least two days to practice so Will is more than happy to help them out. He hasn't seen Finn excited about something like this before. And then he catches the glow in Rachel's eyes. All she wants to do in her life is sing and perform and Finn is making that happen. He is making her happy. And so he is happy. Will thinks is really sweet. He has always thought highly of Rachel and all she has done for Finn over the years. When Christopher had moved to Florida with his new family, Finn had taken it harder than Puck, so Rachel would come over to the house constantly to talk or just watch movies. They really helped each other a lot. Rachel seemed to make Finn want to be better and the feeling reciprocated. She had even pushed him to not use the crutches so much and walk on his own more. It was trial and error for Finn, but he got better by the second. Will knew there was maybe something more for Finn when his 13 year old nephew came asking the night of the event at the club if he could borrow a bit of cologne.

People were more than ecstatic when the kids performed. Everyone of course loved Pucks rendition of "Vienna" by Billy Joel. Will had ushered him not to sing anything louder because older people could get way too excited, that wasn't entire true, but will wouldn't want to hear all the gossip around if Puck performed something way too offensive. Finn had been a bit disappointed by the fact he couldn't play the Drums that night, but there was somehow something more important in his mind that night.

"Are you excited?" Finn asks Rachel as they climb up to the stage. Mercedes and the others behind.

"Of course, it was a great song Finn, everyone loves it, it's timeless right?"

"Yeah, right." Finn would be using his wheelchair for this one. He thought it would be easier and he didn't want to fall in the middle of the song. Everyone's parents are here, so Finn catches a glimpse of Rachel's dads in one of the tables. His mom, Will and grandparents hold their breaths expectantly. Finn prays he won't screw up.

**Finn: **

**What is it about you **

**You're big **

**You're loud **

**You're tough NYC **

**I go years without you **

**Then I **

**Can't get **

**Enough **

**Enough of the cab drivers answering back **

**In the language far from pure **

**Enough of frankfurters answering back **

**Brother, you know you're in NYC **

**Too busy **

**Too crazy **

**Too hot **

**Too cold **

**Too late **

**I'm sold **

**Again **

**On NYC **

**kurt: (sooken) Come on you slowpokes, **

**we gotta get to the Roxy before the prices change. **

**All: **

**NYC **

**Mercedes: **

**The shadows at sundown **

**The roofs **

**That scrape **

**The sky **

**All: **

**NYC **

**Kurt and Mercedes: **

**The rich and the rundown **

**The parade **

**Goes by **

**Finn: **

**That other town has the Empire State **

**And a mayor five foot two **

**No other town in **

**The whole forty eight **

**Can half compare **

**To you **

**All: **

**Oh NYC **

**Kurt: **

**You make 'em all postcards **

**Kurt and Mercedes: **

**You crowd **

**You cramp **

**You're still **

**The champ **

**Amen For NYC (NYC) **

**The shimmer of Times Square **

**Kurt: **

**The pulse **

**Mercedes: **

**The beat **

**Kurt and Mercedes: **

**The drive! (NYC) **

**Finn and Mercedes: **

**The city's bright **

**As a penny arcade **

**It blinks, it tilts, it rings **

**Rachel: **

**To think that I've lived here all of my life **

**And never seen these things **

**All: **

**Oh, NYC **

**The whole world keeps coming **

**Tina: **

**By bus **

**Kurt: **

**By train **

**Mercedes and Kurt: **

**You can't **

**Explain **

**Their yen**

**For **

**Tina: **

**NYC **

**Just got here this morning **

**Three bucks **

**Two bags **

**One me **

**NYC **

**I give you fair warning **

**Up there **

**In lights **

**I'll be **

**Go ask the Gershwins or Kaufman and Hart **

**The place they love the best **

**Though** **California pays big for their art **

**Their fan mail comes addressed to NYC **

**Tomorrow a penthouse **

**That's way up high **

**Tonight **

**The "Y" **

**Why not **

**It's NYC **

**All: z**

**NYC **

**You're standing room only **

**You crowd **

**You cramp **

**You're still **

**The champ **

**Amen For NY **

**All: (quietly) **

**NYC **

**Finn: **

**Don't fight **

**Kurt: **

**Good girl **

**Mercedes:**

**Good night**

**Tina: **

**Sleep tight **

**Rachel: **

**In NYC**

The crowd breaks into cheers, Finn isn't sure but it seems his mom and grandpa are tearing up.

"That was wonderful sweetheart." Ellen meets with Finn and Rachel as they sit at a table to have dinner.

"It was all Finn's idea." Rachel says proudly. "I told him he's a genius, isn't he?"

"Certainly. I didn't know you had it In you Finn."

"Well Rachel is the one who knows about Broadway and stuff, she'll be a big star someday." She blushes.

"I have my money on all of you" Finn's grandpa says. "You have to do something like that again sometime. Maybe Christmas."

"Oh yes!" Kurt says excitedly. "Just imagine the decorations..."

"Wow little brother.." Puck nudges on Finn. "You can forget about the band, you're way better than me." Wait did Puck just say that? It wasn't like he didn't believe in him, quite the opposite. It had been Puck the one who had adapted Finn's drums so he could actually play it without using his feet much.

"That's not true Noah," Rachel smiles at him. "You were so good too." Puck blushes and winks at Finn. He's thankful Rachel doesn't see him.

"Great job guys!" Will comes on next. "You were amazing. I can't wait for you to be in High school. We'll crush them all!" Finn grins widely. The others begin to make plans. They still have a few years before they can be in Will's class and yet, Kurt is determined to make the most of it until then. He's already telling Ellen, They'd perform at Christmas.

"So?" Rachel asks pushing Finn on the wheelchair towards the car. "How did you feel?"

"It was awesome." He says simply. "I mean we really had like thousands people there and I didn't get scared.

"It wasn't that many but yeah, you were perfect. He had been the one to suggest it but he also had been the one most nervous about it. He wasn't sure he could pull it off but Rachel had thought otherwise. And she had been right. All that practice had been a good thing.

"You were perfect too." He says sweetly. "You're really something Rach, and in ten years you'll be making your own musical."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." He beams at her. They stop by the car as they wait for Carole and will, Rachel's dads. Rachel stands next to him.

"Maybe you'll be there too." She can see it for sure.

"I'm not as good as you." He admits shyly. She smiles.

"Not yet, but I could make sure you come to New York with me."

"And do what?" It's an honest question. He is not as good as any of them. Mercedes and Tina, Kurt. They are all so good. He's not.

"I can't believe Ellen would bring her grandson, the one on the chair, why she wanted us to feel sorry for her?" Finn and Rachel can hear hushed voices behind them.

"So much for refined!" Rachel hisses as she notices Finn looking straight and them as they pass, they won't even look at him. "Don't listen to them. They don't know you."

"Hey Rach" he's nervous. " I was thinking..." Those ladies thought he was just a kid they could feel sorry for, well he had been pushed around enough. It did make him feel bad but not as much now.

"What?"

"Do you... Well I was thinking... Do you want to go the movies... Friday or something?" He's stuttering.

"Sure, should I tell the others to start thinking about a movie we could watch?"

"Well, I was thinking.. He was sweating. "Maybe we could go, just the two of us..."

Had Finn Hudson. Her best friend just asked her on a date? Oh lord.

* * *

**Okay guys! I had to stop right there! Will Rachel go on a date with Finn? Did you like the song? And what about the time jump? I do hope you liked it! I have a lot planned for next chapter and I hope I can update next Saturday, if not sooner. **

**Fun fact about about my song choice besides Rachel loving NYC, victor Garber who played wills dad on the series and for the propose of this story, Carole's played Oliver Warbucks in the Disney version of Annie and sang this song! So yay I love him! And I love you guys for sticking with me and little Finchel. Please review if you can :) and thanks again. **


	8. Chapter 8

**If they hurt you, they hurt me too**

**Finn Hudson is a fighter. But his life is changing rather quickly, there's bullying and other obstacles that come in with Having a disabilty. Will he be able to overcome all the obstacles that a disability puts in front of him? Will a certain moon eyed girl help him overcome his insecurities as they both fade the challenge of growing up? Finchel. Furt friendship.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are doing great and staying strong after watching Cory's tribute last night... I am not really ready to talk about it, but everyone broke me and I didn't stop crying for a long time after it was over... RIP CORY WE LOVE U! 3**

**I don't own Glee.. This is for our lovely quarterback 3**

**Chapter 8:**

Finn had never been this nervous. He had done stuff with Rachel outside, but never like this. He was going on an actual date with a girl. He had not slept all night.

"So what movie are you watching?" Puck is all to interested in his brothers dating life much to Finn's dismay, he loves his brother but he's a little too much, well Puck. Finn shrugs. He's letting Rachel pick up the movie. He's sure she'll pick up something totally lame and girl like, but all he wants to do is make her happy, see her smile.

"I don't know yet." Finn admits. He's only partly lying, he doesn't want Puck to know that maybe Rachel will wear the pants in their relationship, whatever that means.

"You should take her to a scary movie, that always works." Finn frowns, "it means that if she screams you can always wrap your arms around her, kiss her even.."

"I don't.. I'm not sure if I want to kiss Rachel, I mean she's my best friend." Puck groans. Clearly he's an idiot.

"You have so much to learn little brother." Puck nags in.

Finn goes to the next best source he knows. His uncle will. He asks him what it was like to have first date and Will is so happy to share his wisdom with him. "Always be a gentleman and if you can, hold her hand, girls like that."

Sure, he can do hand holding.

His mom picks her up. They drive to the movies in silence, Finn doesn't know if she's as nervous he is. Maybe she is because she's biting her lip. Carole is clearly aware of the vibe the kids are sending and she smiles to herself. Puck was never like this, he was a natural, but her baby was another story, Finn was more worried about doing this right for Rachel, he wanted this to be okay. They make it off the car and Carole is proud of how Finn seems to try to improve his walking whenever he's with Rachel. "I'll pick you guys up in while, have fun,"

Ok now, this is it, he's a man, he's taking out the girl he likes. He's got confidence.

Screw confidence. His hands are way too sweaty and slippery and he's fearing of losing grip on the crutches and fall down. That'd be incredibly embarrassing.

"Finn? Are you okay?" Rachel stops walking because he seems out of breath and is incredibly red.

"I'm good, just... I don't know.. Why don't you go ahead, we won't be able to get tickets."

"No, it's fine, just. Why don't you hold my hand? Will that make it easier?" Finn bits his lip. Yeah it's been proved that he walks faster when he isn't using both his crutches.

"Okay." Rachel smiles as she reaches out to hold his crutch and with the other she takes his hand. It's not that sweaty really.

So they go buy their tickets and people give them funny looks. Once inside, they bump into one of Carole's friends and her family.

Oh god, earth swallow me whole. "Finn Hudson." The woman says with a smile. "How are you?"

"Ummm hi" Finn blushes. Instantly Rachel wants to let go of his hand, but she's afraid he'll lose balance and instead of that he squeezes her lightly. "How are you miss Foreman?"

"I'm fine thank you, I see... is your mother around?"

"Ah, not really, we came to see a movie." Rachel bits her lip. If they don't hurry they will miss the start. The woman shoots a suspicious glance at Rachel. She tells Finn to let his mom know she says hi and walks away. Finn lets out a deep breath.

* * *

The movie wasn't half bad, not as far as Finn can see, they saw one of the new Dreamworks movie, he's grateful Rachel didn't chose Broadway or a cheesy teen flick because he wouldn't want to fall asleep on his first real date with Rachel. They are sitting at a bench outside the movies waiting for Carole to pick them up. People glance at him or Rach a couple times but he's too happy to care.

"So how did you like the movie Finn? I'm personally afraid about people depending too much on technology to make movies, those people on screen seemed incredibly real, good actors will be out of jobs in the next decade..." She begins to ramble about how she's grateful that she only belongs in stage but somehow won't refuse a movie if it comes along.

"At least voice actors will still work" Oh yeah fantastic contribution you dork.

"Yeah, you're probably right.." Rachel reaches out for his hand and he freezes. She cuddles closer as if she wants to remain warm but it's not that cold even though it's almost November. And her birthday. Finn is planning on asking her to become his girlfriend on her birthday, yeah he's chessy as hell but he is a sensitive kid like that.

"Finn?" Rachel's voice is a mere whisper. "I have been wanting us to try something for a while... but I'm not sure how I feel about it myself... You remember when we were younger and we were playing spin the bottle and Mercedes dared me to kiss you and I..."

"You've chickened out ever since.." He gives her that half smirk that she loves so much. "I don't know how to feel about it either, maybe it will be grouse like Puck says" Rachel's not sure what to say and Finn can see the hurt in her eyes. "I mean he says kissing girls for the first time is, not kissing you... I'd never say anything bad about you... ever..."

Rachel relaxes. Their fingers are still entangled She's not sure if she wants to kiss him. Well yeah, she's sure, but not really sure what will happen after that..how will that change them?

"Do you want me to... try?" Finn swallows.. "I mean do you want me to kiss you?"

"If you want to"

"I want to." He's a man, and this is how a man loves, he figures, he's not afraid to try and kiss the girl at the end of the movie. So he moves in closer and closer. Rachel's heartbeat reaches a top. And then it happens.

Their lips barely touch but it's there. It's their first kiss and it's just so...

First. So scary. So weird. Once it's over, they pull apart and both pair of eyes connect to each other.

"Are you okay?" Finn the always sweet boy asks. His crutches are on either side of him and he grabs one of the handles to calm his nerves. "Did it feel..."

"It wasn't bad" Rachel isn't and expert and she doesn't have anyone to talk to about this, she will not tell her dads a boy kissed her. "How did it feel for you?¨"

"I don't know..." Finn is far from admitting it was amazing. He felt like it was. It had been better than video games and pizza night with Uncle Will.

When his mother comes they don't say anything. They just sit there looking down as if they've done something wrong. Carole doesn't ask. She knows that look on Rachel's face. She's falling in love. And as for Finn, it won't be long until he opens up about it too.

* * *

**So guys! How did you like it? Did I do a good job with the kiss. Was it sweet? I needed some sweetness and I'm sure we all do in someway, so next up it's some drama as a new bully makes his life's mission to make Finn's a bit more complicated, plus he talks to Will about kissing Rachel! **

**Thank you so much for reading and I'm so glad you're still enjoying this! Love you guys, you're the best! **


End file.
